fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masaaki Eternoid
This is the article on the member of the Eternalnoid Clan. For the clan, head to Eternalnoid Clan. |kanji = エタノイド|rōmaji = Etanoido|color = black|text = gray|name = Masaaki Eternoid|gender = Male|age = Unknown|hair = Brown|eyes = Red|affiliation = Hōgyoku Keeper Eternalnoid Clan|previous affiliation = Shadow Hunters|base of operations = La Der Fa|status = Deceased|relatives = Zoa Eternoid Necrus Eternoid Gia Eternoid Yui Eternoid Aeschylus Eternoid Cyril Eternoid Vorena Eternoid Radha Eternoid Mielikki Eternoid ÁKI Eternoid Indra Eternoid Uri Eternalnoid }} Masaaki Eternoid '(エタノイド ''Etanoido) was the filth leader of the Shadow Hunters, a Hōgyoku Keeper and was the last soul survivor head/Noble Leader of the Eternalnoid Clan from The Massacre of La Der Fa. Appearance Masaaki was a lean, muscular young man of average height. Just like all members of his clan he had white skin while he had a slightly long brown hair cut short on top with two locks wrapped in white bandages. It's never seen what eye color Masaaki had but always had his Hōgyoku Eyes permanently active. He wore a standard white out kimono just like all Eternalnoid Clan members did. Masaaki Hōgyoku form is a blend of cyborg and samurai. His body is turned into a white pearl muscular body suit armor and his head turned into a large collar form of a samurai. His hair turns into a blend of white and silver color and is grown very long to his bottom of his back. Personality Masaaki is a fierce warrior and leader showing no emotions. He appears to be a silent and serious person who doesn't talk much, not even when addressed by other Leaders of the Shadow Hunters and doesn't seem to think very highly of others in the organization as well. Masaaki is shown to have lots of hatred towards any members of the Sakyo Clan throughout the series. Though he never found out who started the massacre at La Der Fa, Masaaki first thoughts where that Ryu Sakyo doing but later was well informed that it was possible it was Fuma. Not a lot of information is known on how Masaaki was during the active times of the Eternalnoid Clan but respected the codes of the clan and was to be a very noble clansmen even before taking the position of Noble Leader. Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Masaaki is a highly capable unarmed fighter, incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He's able to hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. Opponents have found it very difficult to find enough time to perform even a single touch on him. He attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents trying to striking fear and pain to his opponents having them no longer bears meaning of life. Immense Spiritual Power: Hōgyoku '(崩玉, ''God Itself): is a unforgivable cruse. Masaaki seems to not be able to use any form of magic at all. Though it was never discussed in the anime ''or ''manga, ''it was hinted that it was possible that the Hōgyoku somehow was able to prevent him from using any magic. Just like many cursed Keepers, the Hōgyoku grants the host many extraordinary abilities physically and mentally. It's shown that the Hōgyoku physically and mentally causes serious amounts of pain to Masaaki. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ ''Hōgyoku Aizu): allows Masaaki to use god-like abilities: see far distances, hear far distances, see his opponent’s body in extreme detail helping to magnify weak points, rhythm, muscle movements, and possibly more. Hōgyoku Eyes also grants the ability to predict the movements of his opponents, thus allowing him to easily avoid their attacks plus having situations planned out well in advance. However it can cause considerable amount of damage to his being, leaving his body in physical and mental pain. It can even get to the point of causing him to bleed out of the eye, eventually possibly leaving him blind. * '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Masaaki is a very fast fighter, possessing great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. His opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. He can dodge a point-blank attack. * ' Hōgyoku Masaaki '(法玉正明 Hō-dama Masaaki): Masaaki is able to change forms which allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a blend of a demonic, cyborg and samurai being. This form allows him to boost all of his abilities even further physically and mentally. It triples his ingenuity and is much greater than Masaaki normal level of fighting. Hōgyoku Masaaki can take over Masaaki's body and powers when Masaaki falls unconscious in a fight or when he deems the time for assistance. Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Shadow Hunter Category:Eternalnoid Clan Category:Hōgyoku Keeper